50 Years of Doctor Who at the BBC
In 2013, 50 Years of Doctor Who at the BBC was released by AudioGO on CD. Cover blurb Over 17 hours of features from BBC Radio and Television, from the 1960s to the present day, presented by Elisabeth Sladen, Anthony Head and Louise Jameson *Volume 1: 30 Years and More *Volume 2: In the Hot Seat *Volume 3: Now and Then *Volume 4: The Plays *Volume 5: Project Who? *Volume 6: The Tenth Doctor *Volume 7: A Legend Reborn *Volume 8: Lost Treasures Celebrate 50 Years of Doctor Who at the BBC with this unique collection of behind-the-scenes interviews, set reports, lively discussions, comedy and drama, including items from Blue Peter, Woman's Hour, Today, Pete Murray's Open House, Nationwide, Newsbeat, I'm Sorry I Haven't a Clue, Dead Ringers, The Now Show, Week Ending, PM and many more. Featuring Freema Agyeman, Tom Baker, John Barrowman, Phil Collinson, Russell T. Davies, Peter Davison, Christopher Eccleston, Janet Fielding, Carole Ann Ford, Julie Gardner, Karen Gillan, Michael Grade, Anthony Head, Louise Jameson, John Leeson, Sylvester McCoy, Paul McGann, Kylie Minogue, Steven Moffat, John Nathan-Turner, Terry Nation, Jon Pertwee, Billie Piper, Elisabeth Sladen, Matt Smith, Sarah Sutton, Mary Tamm, Catherine Tate, David Tennant, Patrick Troughton, Lalla Ward, Matthew Waterhouse, and many, many more. Also includes the full-cast radio plays Regenerations by Daragh Carville, Blue Sands and Golden Veils by Martyn Wade and Dalek I Love You by Colin Sharpe, plus an extended version of BBC Radio 2's 2005 documentary Project Who? Notes and other images *Presented by Elisabeth Sladen, Anthony Head and Louise Jameson *Audio box set consisting of 7 previously-released documentaries plus a new 2-disc "Lost Treasures" release, which was also released separately. The details of each of the 8 documentaries (2 discs each) are as follows: *Volume 1: 30 Years and More (previously released as Doctor Who at the BBC) *Volume 2: In the Hot Seat (previously released as Doctor Who at the BBC: Volume 2) *Volume 3: Now and Then (previously released as Doctor Who at the BBC: Volume 3) *Volume 4: The Plays (previously released separately) *Volume 5: Project Who? (previously released separately) *Volume 6: The Tenth Doctor (previously released separately) *Volume 7: A Legend Reborn (previously released separately) *Volume 8: Lost Treasures (also released separately at the same time as this box set) 50 years at the bbc box.jpg|Box view Users who have this in their collection Category:Doctor Who CDs Category:Documentary CDs Category:Items released in 2013 Category:Items starring or written by Elisabeth Sladen Category:Items starring or written by Anthony Head Category:Items starring or written by Louise Jameson Category:Items starring or written by Jon Pertwee Category:Items starring or written by Tom Baker Category:Items starring or written by Peter Davison Category:Items starring or written by Sylvester McCoy Category:Items starring or written by Paul McGann Category:Items starring or written by Christopher Eccleston Category:Items starring or written by David Tennant Category:Items starring or written by Matt Smith Category:Items starring or written by Carole Ann Ford Category:Items starring or written by Patrick Troughton Category:Items starring or written by John Leeson Category:Items starring or written by Mary Tamm Category:Items starring or written by Lalla Ward Category:Items starring or written by Sarah Sutton Category:Items starring or written by Matthew Waterhouse Category:Items starring or written by Janet Fielding Category:Items starring or written by Billie Piper Category:Items starring or written by John Barrowman Category:Items starring or written by Freema Agyeman Category:Items starring or written by Catherine Tate Category:Items starring or written by Karen Gillan Category:Items produced by BBC Audio Category:Boxsets